


So, We're Both Harbingers Of Death?

by theinevitableprophecy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Danger, Death, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Kissing, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possible Character Death, Pre-Time Skip, Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, Time Shenanigans, Vampires, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitableprophecy/pseuds/theinevitableprophecy
Summary: Two years after the downfall of Monroe, there is a new threat in Beacon Hills: Vampires. After Jordan and Lydia see things leading them to this discovery, their connection as harbingers of death brings them closer together and forces them to work with their friends to save Beacon Hills again.





	1. Lydia

Two years and four months. That's how long it took to stop Monroe. With both the Anuk-ite and Gerard dead, Monroe's army diminished, but it took two years to do it. As Monroe tried to leave the country, she was recruiting people to follow her. Unfortunately for her, so was Scott. She got across the border into Mexico and with help from the Skinwalkers, they were able to catch her. They saw Kira again. Kira was different, but she seemed to have a little more control over her Kitsune spirit but was still learning. She had learned to shapeshift, and when Monroe was caught, Kira turned into a fox before their eyes and disappeared with her mentors. Monroe now resides in a heavily guarded correctional facility. A few months went by and they realized that they were finally safe. Normally things would take a turn for the worse after four months or so but it never got worse. Scott and Malia decided to go to Paris while Stiles went back to D.C. and Lydia decided to go to MIT like she always planned. Lydia and Stiles continued dating, but distance started to stir issues and they both became so busy.

Lydia didn't even feel like they were together. She didn't blame him though. Stiles was living his life, instead of risking it every day to save the world. Lydia also thought it was best for him to stay out of the supernatural drama especially after his close call in Mexico. She only wanted to protect him. Lydia's premonitions stopped, but being a banshee was always going to be a part of her life and there wasn't a way for her to stay out of the supernatural drama.

At MIT, she met another banshee named Monica and another werewolf who she sent to California to find Scott and Malia. After Lydia graduated she finally went to D.C. to see Stiles. After being together for nearly three years and then not even being in the same room for two years was so weird that their embrace lasted for a while at the airport. They went out to dinner and it felt awkward at first, but then Stiles made a joke about choking on a fishbone and how she'd already know if that was going to happen to him. Their shared laugh was bittersweet. Afterward, they went to Stiles' place and they started to kiss on his couch, but then Lydia started crying silently but Stiles felt the wetness on his lips. He pulled his head back then grabbed both sides of Lydia's face and wipe her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's okay, Lydia. Hey, things change," he said softly, "but what won't change is the fact that I love you Lydia, and I'm always going to be there for you. Forever."

Lydia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. Lydia knew deep in her heart he was sad, but that he felt the same as she did. Life was different now. _Things change...feelings change..._

After two more days, Lydia went back to Massachusetts. Lydia had her own apartment with Monica and she wanted to hurry back to tell her about the breakup.

Lydia ended up falling asleep on the plane but woke up when they finally landed. When she opened her eyes, the plane was completely empty. Lydia looked around for the passengers, even the flight attendants but no one was around. She instantly knew she was having a premonition and her heart rate began to accelerate slightly. As she stood up from her seat, she started her dripping. It was slow but steady. Lydia walked to the door of the plane, but when she walked out, it wasn't the airport but the woods...the woods in Beacon Hills. She would recognize the woods there at any time. The dripping sound didn't stop as she continued to walk. It was very dark but she could see it perfectly. There was a smell. It smelled like trees and dirt, but something else as well, she just didn't know what it was. It wasn't a nice smell though. It made her want to vomit. As the dripping continued, she started to hear a voice. _'Lydia...'_, it whispered. It sounded like a man's voice, but it was so disoriented that she couldn't make out who it was. She continued walking and the smell got stronger and the voice continued to say her name until she got to a door. Just a door in the middle of the woods. Lydia hesitantly reached for the doorknob. Her fingertips lightly brushing on top of it, and when she turned it, it was almost like the smell was coming from right behind the door and she started to feel extremely hot. Sweat started to slide down the side of her face like she was standing in front of a large fire.

Lydia closed her eyes and quickly pushed open the door and suddenly, she was back at the airport at the baggage claim. Monica was standing in front of her with her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Lydia. Hey, did you see something?" Monica asked.

Lydia looked into Monica's strikingly bold blue eyes and nodded. Monica understood what just happened to Lydia and helped her to the baggage claim. As they looked for Lydia's bag, Lydia took soft deep breaths to relax but remembering everything she heard and saw. Monica grabbed Lydia's bag after she pointed to it then they headed to the parking lot. As Monica drove them home, Lydia told her about what she saw. Lydia seemed overwhelmed but it wasn't because of the premonition. It was because she hadn't had one in two years. What also seemed to shake her was the fact that it took place in Beacon Hills. Part of her wanted to be wrong about it, but she knew she had to figure it out. When they got inside their apartment, Monica grabbed some paper and a pencil and put them on the table. Monica grabbed sound-canceling headphones then she and Lydia sat down. Lydia plugged the headphones into her phone then put the headphones on. /she played the sound of a blank record spinning. She held the pencil in her right hand and took a smooth breath. It was completely silent for six minutes, then Lydia dropped the pencil and took the headphones off, sitting them around her neck.

"I'm not getting anything," Lydia complained.

"Relax. Be patient. You've only been at it for six minutes," Monica encouraged, but she could see Lydia wasn't focusing enough, "...okay, how about describing the smell to me. Be as descriptive as possible."

Lydia sat there thinking about the smell, the raunchy and putrid smell in her vision. She was trying to think of words other than 'gross' and 'strong'. The one thing she knew...it was a familiar scent. She closed her eyes to try to remember it more.

"It smelled like something rotten, and it also smelled like metal...like-"

"Death," Monica interrupted.

It would make sense that's what Lydia was smelling, but that was obvious. _Why would my vision be so vague?_ She began growing frustrated. She didn't know whose voice she heard, and the smell wasn't a detail of any kind.

"Are you sure it was the woods in your hometown?" Monica asked.

"Positive." Lydia knew even though she was lost about the voice and smell, she knew for sure that those were Beacon Hills woods. She had been in there so many times, she knew them like the back of her hand. Lydia wanted to be wrong, especially because she was miles from Beacon Hills, but a tiny part of her missed the rushes she felt when she used her powers during the Deadpool, the nogitsune, the beast...but she wanted her friends to be safe first and foremost and her vision changed that possibility.

"If you're sure, then you need to get to Beacon Hills, or at least call your friends back home," Monica said, getting up and walking in their tiny kitchen.

"What do I even tell them? The vision told me nothing."

"You tell them what you know...you got to tell them that somebody is going to die in the woods."

Monica was right, but when Lydia looked at the time, she knew she had to wait until tomorrow to talk to Scott. It was nearly one in the morning and Lydia needed sleep. Later that night as Lydia slept, she kept hearing the voice in her head and so she kept tossing and turning but just couldn't relax. She sat up in her bed quickly and realized she was in the woods again. It was dark just like before and still, Lydia could see. She stepped out from her bed and began walking, touching the trees in her path. Every time she touched one she heard the voice. It grew louder and louder, and the smell also returned. Lydia could hear faint tires braking hard against the concrete, then the sound of the voice changed to a woman's voice. It became more clear and more distinct as Lydia continued to walk. The woman continued to say her name and just when Lydia got to the road, she realized who it was and gasped. She was back in her room, gasping for air and saying one word.

"Mom."


	2. Jordan

Two years. Two years of silence. It seemed like evil supernatural creatures weren't showing up in Beacon Hills anymore, which for Jordan meant that Cerberus hadn't been making an appearance except when they were furious. The Nemeton still drew the supernatural to Beacon Hills. They've lost count of how many there actually were there, but as long as innocents weren't being harmed, everything was okay. Things were getting back to normal after catching Monroe. Calls to the station were just normal; hit-and-run, robbery, etc. Jordan was even moving up in his career, even if he was partly sad about it. Stilinksi was retiring and Jordan was in the running for his job. He didn't want him to leave, and Jordan couldn't imagine not working with him. In a way, Jordan was relieved he was able to live a bit normally now. Of course, Cerberus was still living within him, but without imminent danger to supernatural life in Beacon Hills, he was able to rest and Jordan could live his life. He even met a girl. Her name was Alice. She was a new guidance counselor at the high school. They met one morning at a coffee shop and had realized they ordered the same thing. He considered telling her about Cerberus on their third date, but since things had been ordinary and things between them were going good, he didn't want to scare her off. Alice had no idea about the supernatural, but he wondered how long that would last.

Later that night, after Jordan and Stilinski were finished discussing a case, Jordan went home exhausted. There was a pile-up on one of the main roads earlier so he spent most of the day running around, getting statements, and helping traffic on the road. He lived in a two-bedroom condo. Alice didn't live there, but she didn't really go home either. When Jordan walked in, she was asleep on the couch, a glass of wine on the coffee table and the tv was showing one of those home improvement shows. Jordan chuckled before picking her up and carrying her to their bed. He laid her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Jordan stripped out of his uniform, putting his gun in the table on his side of the bed. He quickly took a shower and then put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. As he walked out of the bathroom, Alice was still asleep. He left the run then cleaned up her wine and turned off the tv in the front room. Jordan made sure the front door was locked and then turned off all the lights before heading to bed. When he laid down, Alice moved and snuggled up against him, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Jordan? What time is it?" Alice mumbled.

"Almost one in the morning. Go back to sleep." He kissed her softly and she grinned before falling back to sleep.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled his face in her long blonde hair. It smelled like lavender which relaxed Jordan enough to put him to sleep. _Jordan..._ A voice whispered. Jordan turned onto his back, still asleep. _Jordan..._ The voice echoed and repeated itself over and over again, but it was soft and faint. He had thought he was just dreaming, but then the voice whispered his name again yet it sounded as though they were right beside him. Jordan gasped and quickly sat up. He looked around the room, but he saw no one. He was panicked and looked over at Alice who must have been dreaming of something nice because she grew a small smile. Jordan smiled to himself then got up and went to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he gathered some water in his palms and threw it over his face. He grabbed his washcloth and began to dry it off. When he looked up into the mirror, he saw a girl standing there. He jumped and turned around, but there was no one there. Jordan looked back in the mirror and still, there was no one behind him. His heart started to race and he saw his eyes flicker from green to orange then back to green. Jordan had hoped he was just dreaming. It wasn't just the fact of his eyes glowing, but it was the girl. He recognized her as soon as he saw her. _Lydia,_ he thought. He hadn't heard or seen Lydia in over a year, both mentally and in-person, but seeing her now like this couldn't have been a good thing.

Jordan started to leave the bathroom, turning the doorknob, when he saw and felt a hand on top of his. He took a deep breath and turned around. Lydia was standing there, naked, covered in blood and dirt. He sighed and looked at her as she walked towards him so he was pressed against the door. She touched his arm and it was so cold, he could feel his body start heating up. Jordan looked down at the ground and noticed leaves around them. He thought about the woods, then looked back up to Lydia.

"Where?" he asked sternly.

Cerberus had now tuned in, as Jordan's eyes glowed like the color of a flame. He left the bathroom and grabbed a jacket out of the closet. He quietly left the room and looked to the front door as Lydia walked out of it. He grabbed his phone then keys and walked out, locking the door behind him. He went down the elevator, leaving the building and going into the parking lot. Jordan didn't see Lydia anymore but he had a hunch on where she was taking him. He got in his truck and started driving to the reserve. He drove up the trail and abruptly pressed on his brake when he saw Lydia in front of his headlights. As he parked, she started walking away. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and jumped out of the truck. He started to follow her but she kept getting out of his sight. Soon enough he started to smell something. It was foul and strong. Jordan continued walking but he didn't find anything, and he didn't see Lydia anymore.

He was stopped next to a large tree and the odor was strong. He knew something bad was going to happen here. He felt it and Lydia was warning him. _But how do I stop it?_ Then Jordan started walking back to his car. He got inside then started it up, but then he just sat there. He wanted to stay here, to see if anything was going to happen, but he knew if he wasn't home, Alice would be worried. He took his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He got to 'L' and stared at her name. Jordan wanted to call her, to ask if she had seen anything, but then clicked the screen off so it went black and tossed his phone on the seat beside him. He didn't want to just ignore the warning, but he was unsure of something actually being wrong. He didn't want to call Lydia for a fluke, especially since they hadn't spoken in so long. He imagined her life going exactly as she wanted and he didn't want to be the one to interfere. Jordan couldn't deny he missed Lydia, but he was glad she was out of Beacon Hills living her life. Jordan decided he would check out the spot tomorrow and maybe tell Stilinski. He drove home and snuck back in his place, making sure not to wake Alice then headed to bed. In the morning, Jordan was awakened by the smell of soap and lavender. A much better smell than the one last night. Jordan turned his head as he laid on his back, looking at Alice pulling up her skirt over her hips and tucking in her shirt. He smiled as she started to pin her hair up in a bun.

"Enjoying the view?" Alice asked as she turned around to look at him.

He nodded and smiled. Jordan sat up and rubbed his eyes then swung his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to the chair in the corner. He had left his phone and keys there when he came in last night...well, the second time he came in. Jordan picked up his phone which was on ten percent and he quickly plugged it in. He walked over to the closet and started grabbing another work shirt and pants. Hands began to wrap around Jordan's waist. He smiled and grabbed on to them as Alice nuzzled her face on his back.

"Maybe we should play hooky today." Jordan chuckled.

"Yeah, and Stilinski would have your head...and probably mine," Alice laughed, "besides, sheriffs can't play hooky."

"I'm not the sheriff." Jordan turned around to look at her.

"Not yet. Get dressed." Alice kissed him and then left the room.

Jordan got dressed and pinned his name tag and badge to his shirt. He put on his belt, grabbed his gun from his drawer and put it in its holder. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, grabbed his phone and keys then went to the kitchen. Alice was pouring coffee into a mug then handed it to him. Jordan gave her a kiss then left and headed to the station.


End file.
